


Forbidden Love

by BlackenedSkies



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Sibling Incest, Slash, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:46:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackenedSkies/pseuds/BlackenedSkies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>People will do crazy things for those they love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forbidden Love

Dean slammed Sam up against the wall violently, not caring about the pain that flashed across his brothers face. Furious didn't even begin to cover what the eldest sibling was feeling right now.

"What the hell was that Sam!"  
"That!" Screamed back Sam, his own rage bubbling to the surface as he tried to push Dean off, "Was me trying to save your sorry ass!"

His attempt to push Dean off failed miserably, instead resulting in his body being pulled away and slammed back even harder than before.

"We do not make deals with DEMONS. EVER."

"It wasn't a deal," Sam whispered back, the fight leaving him almost as quickly as it had came, "I was getting information about the contract to your soul..."  
Tears filled Sam's big brown eyes and he willed Dean to understand, to realize just what he was going through,  
"You're everything I have...I can't...I won't lose you."

And then he kissed him. A powerful, meaningful kiss.  
Dean froze, his eyes wide open as he forgot how to breathe for a couple of seconds, before he ripped himself away.

"Dean..I.."

Sam watched as his brother, glared at him, noticing how his chest was rising and falling quicker than normal. Closing his eyes he waited for whatever hateful thing Dean was going to scream at him or maybe the blow that would surly come. Sam didn't know how long he stood there, waiting, but when the other Winchester did make his move it was something neither of them had initially expected.

Dean pressed his body against Sam's as his lips met his, a hand going to tangle in the younger's hair. Sam ran his hands down Deans back, enjoying the feel of the muscular body underneath his fingers, he only wished the shirt wasn't in the way.

Dean pulled away slightly, a cocky smile crossing his lips before he walked away, going to sit down on his bed.

"Guess I'm not just Gods gift to woman then."

Picking up the remote Dean started to flick through the channels, his face completely neutral, as Sam just starred after him, his jaw slightly ajar.

"Sammy," Dean's tone turned serious and he turned his head to look at him, "If this...If this turns into something, and they find out. They'll use it against us. You know that right?"

Sam looked at his feet, nibbling his bottom lip slightly as he nodded,  
"I know, bit I just, I just don't care Dean, I love you."

Looking back at the T.V Dean smirked as he channel surfed some more.  
"I knew you were a fag Sammy."

Raising an eyebrow he crossed the room so he was standing in front of him, an amused grin on his face,  
"And what does this make you then Dean!"

"Even more amazing, little brother. Even more amazing."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
